Get Out Alive
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: I am currently sitting in an arena, waiting for my death. I've been thrown into a pit of monsters, and there isn't truly a way to get out. At least I'll be joining someone in death. (KibaHina, NaruHina, MAJOR AU!) Maybe based on Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace..?


**I own nothing but the plot! (this will be my ONLY disclaimer)**

**Get Out Alive**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"This will be the start of a beautiful new world… everything will be happy. Nothing will go wrong." -Inauguration speech of the first new President._

* * *

I am currently sitting in an area, waiting for my own death. It'll be a slow, painful death, too. Not exactly a happy thought, but it will come eventually. My hair is matted in its ponytail. There's music playing in the background murdering my ears, each word a bullet, each note a knife. My clothes are covered in sweat, blood and the yolks of eggs (Those egg yolks are what will bring my death in just a few moments). I can barely breathe from all the smoke around me and the burning bodies around me falling like dominos are a little discomforting, especially when I know that's how I'm going to end up.

I'm not happy about dying, but I get to join a certain someone in death, so I'm okay. And no, it isn't the person I'm in love with, this **isn't** some cheesy Rom-Com. Although he is here, he'll probably manage to escape with his life. I'm pretty sure I'm screwed though, and that's perfectly okay.

I could talk to you forever about what's going on around me, the burning bodies, scent of death, the horrible thing that caused this whole mess, and a perfect description of what's about to burn me alive, but I would much rather use my last few minutes to tell you just how this whole thing came to be. And I'm full aware that what I'm about to tell you may seem like it takes more than a "few minutes" to tell, but believe me, I talk fast when there's something important I need to get said. And besides, every story needs boring expositional crap, right? You can't just jump into the climactic part, can you?

So, if I may, let me tell you just exactly how I ended up in this mess with my best friend who's probably going to survive this.

* * *

**-:-:-**

* * *

According to my friend's dad, there was an uprising of the government about 25 years ago, about nine years before I was born. The people who run our government now, (which I can finally say aloud as I'm about to die anyway) are complete and total sickos who need to get their priorities straight. You can get seriously punished for saying things like that, by the way.

Every year from the day that the uprising started to the year the United States surrendered the people who run our new, screwed-up government like to get rid of the obsolete.

Let me make it perfectly clear right now that I am in no way, obsolete. I am perfectly healthy (physically and mentally) AND I don't break laws! I fit in both criteria for people who AREN'T obsolete.

Anyway, the government takes people with physical or mental disabilities (ones we can cure anyway), cancer (the only disease we can't cure at this point), criminals who were completely without-a-doubt proven to have killed people, and anyone else they see fit to throw in. Mostly people who are Native American, African-American, Mexican, or some other Nationality are thrown into the mix. The government doesn't really like to see people who are extremely different from the main population of white people. It's completely racist and rude, but that's how it works now. Everyone is cruel to everyone who's different. These people are then thrown into an enormous area at nine a.m. everyday where they have one rule: Kill.

Oh, but don't kill people, of course! That's _murder_ and that's "_wrong_", even though simply sending a person into this area is sending them in to die. What they have to kill is much worse, and really, it's kill or be killed.

Let me put it this way; imagine everything that you read cheesy books about. Zombies, Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Witches, Dragons, and other various types of monsters that the government spends a lot of time creating in labs. Sometimes they let people my age feed the baby dragons. They're actually pretty cute, but baby just-about-anything is adorable.

After the people are put into this area, they are each given a weapon, told how to use it, and then are free to wander around aimlessly as they please. Until of course they bump into a monster who they most likely can't defeat and then are practically ripped to shreds by a zombie or burned to death by dragon flames if you take a single step into their breeding grounds.

The whole thing is televised, but at least we're not forced to watch it. We just pretend like nothing's going on, like nobody's dying at the hands of a pack of trolls while we sit happily in our homes. Of course, there are moments when our TV's or cell phones or iPods suddenly flick to black and then begin streaming live from the area. That's typically the very beginning, the very end, and anything the government thinks everyone's day needed to be ruined by.

Last year, 35 of the 200 people walked into a witch ceremony and were all horribly slaughtered. Everyone's TV's showed it and even my little sister's iPod. I had to rip it out of her hands to keep her from watching it.

At five p.m., everyone still alive, or who can be healed (not vampire or zombies just yet) are carted up and taken back where they're fully healed up for the next day. There's also a team of people around my age who're forced to round up zombies, vampires, trolls, witches, dragons etc., and that group's constantly losing and gaining members.

And then there's MY team. We're a group of about 100 teens, from 13 to 18 years old. After the beasts and the living have been rounded up, my team goes in to clean up blood stains and to pick up bodies.

And that's where the story begins.

* * *

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
